Beyblade Dark Dreams: Silvie's Past
by Tala Is Shining
Summary: no checked the spelling, read my profile what I do. here is Silvie's past. enjoy


Tala: I am gonna write al four past from the main team of my blade fanfic. Cause I don't think im going to mention it in my story

Story: Beyblade Dark Dreams: Silvie's past

Chapter:

A 8 year old girl was doing the dishes when her mom came in. 'What are you doing?'. The girl looked up and faced the person who said that. 'im doing the dishes mommy'. The mother came to her and hitted her hard on the back of her head. She walked away and the girl stayed silent behind.

The next day was the girl early up. She did her chores and went to school. At school she saw her friend, she walked to her and tikked her on her shoulder. 'Hello, what's up'. She smiled and the other girl looked at her. 'Who are you?'. The girl thought she joked and started to laugh. 'Why are you laughing. I don't know who you think you are but beat it.' the other girl walked away, going into the school doors.

The girl stayed behind looking sad. The next hours of class, was very slow.

At the end it was finally 15:30 and the school bell rings. And the girl walked outside.

Her head was down not noticing where she goes to, and bumped into a man. 'I am very sorry.'she appologized. She reached eye contact with the man. But he just smiled.'Its ok, whats your name?'.

'My name is Silvie sir.' He observed her closely and then said: 'How is your beyblade style.'.

'Well sir, I have never ever beyblade.'Silvie answerd

'Then it is time you learn it'. Boris made a evil smirk on his face.

Silvie woke up. Her eyes was small of the light that goes through with one of the windows. She tried to lift her head but was to heavy. With her hand she tried to felt why her head was so heavy, till she found something. She brought her hand to her eyes, and looked. Her hand was filt with blood. Silvie tried to remember what happenend. 'Good Morning.' Someone brought a plate inside with food and water on it. Silvie watched her putting the plate down. The girl had red hair and a weird look into her eyes. 'Well you aren't the most speak some person. Are you new here?'. Said the girl with red hair. Silvie nodded and tried to smile. 'You really need to talk more then this, or you get a punishment.' The red haired girl smiled also to. 'Well I am leaving you, when you need anything just come to me.' She winked and walked out of the door.

**-* A punishment? I don't even know where I am.*_** Silvie thought. She came out of bed and walked to the door, she openend the door. The hallway was dark only lighted by a few candles. Silvie choose to go right and the hall came out in a big round room. There were all kind of kids batteling. But not just a normal beybattle a ruthless beybattle. Silvie was staring to the awfull side. She decided to search for that girl. **_*she had red hair*_** she thought. So she searched for everyone with red hair. She saw a boy with spiky red hair, Silvie walked over to him to ask if he knows someone with red hair. 'Come on Wolborg'. A light came out of his blade and Silvie saw a ice bitbeast. 'Go Medaborg'. Silvie saw another bitbeast coming out. She looked to the person who had summoned it. **_* There she is_*** Silvie smiled. The two blades came back to there hand. 'Hey, I thought that you would come.' 'Do you know who that is Jade?'. The boy with the spiky red hair looked at her from top to toe and said. 'Well my name is Tala Ivanov.' He took her hand. 'My name is Silvie.' She shock his hand.

'Whats going on here?' asked Silvie. Tala raised his eyebrow. The girl with the name Jade laughed also. Silvie dropped her head down. 'O sorry, I thought you knew.' Said Jade.

'What is this. I want some training.' The guy with the long green jacket appeared behind Silvie. 'O hello'. Silvie smiled to him. Boris didn't laugh and took her by her arm. 'Who this training?'. Boris asked. 'I thought Tala did.'. 'Thank you'. He released her arm and took Jade hardly by her hair. 'Well thank you, Silvie'. Jade said angry.

**_*No way, I want to go away. I want to go!_***

_**Tala here: im very sorry for the long time, but i hope you like it. im to lazy to check the spelling sorry. Nice R&R **_

_**Next up. Beyblade Dark Dreams: Bo's past**_


End file.
